This invention relates generally to a process for making a head mounting for a transducer adapted to record or reproduce an electrical signal from a moving magnetic recording medium and more specifically to a method of batch fabrication of a slider assembly for mounting a transducer thereon for flying the transducer on a fluid bearing between a record carrier and the slider head assembly.